Sorry
by Drabble Queen
Summary: InoSaku, drabble. Ino couldn't help to be a little insecure, but Sakura always reciprocated her love. She just didn't say it, until it was too late..... CD, Shoujo-Ai, mentions of NaruSasu


**Drabble! Gotta love em!**

**Pairing: Ino/Saku!!**

**Warnings: Shoujo-Ai, CD**

"I love you, Sakura-chan."

"I know. Want to help me make some cookies?"

"Hell yeah! Later we can watch Choji stuff his face with them. Maybe we should slip something nasty in and see if he notices?"

A laugh, a smile. Flour got everywhere, Sakura had incriminating hand-prints on her back pockets in white flour and Ino had a chocolate kiss on her neck when they answered the door for their friends later that day.

It was always so much fun when they had the kitchen to themselves.

"Do you want to watch the fireworks with me tonight, Ino?" Sakura asked, yawning as she prepared the morning coffee.

"Oh! How romantic!" Ino squealed. "Remember when we were little and we used to talk about how we wanted to get married at night together, underneath the fireworks. It would be a huge double wedding, and we always fought over who would be the one marrying Sasuke..."

"Ino, back then I had no idea we'd be gay."

"Neither did I! Wasn't that dream so silly?" Ino muttered, though she sounded kind of wishful.

"Yeah, it was. Shall we pack a picnic dinner, then?"

"Oh, Sakura, you know me too well. That's why I love you so!" Ino laughed, throwing her arms around her girlfriend's neck from behind.

"I know, I know. Not before my coffee, Ino."

"I'm really sorry to intrude, you guys!" Naruto exclaimed again. "It's just I really need to get this cut fixed, I hate hospitals, and Sakura-chan always heals me."

"No problem, Naruto," Sakura said cheerfully, though Ino's expression fell. "Why don't you join us?"

Ino scowled as the fireworks started, throwing her arm casually around Sakura and silently staking her claim while the two teammates chatted. Soon enough it got around to talk of old times, in which team seven was all fine and dandy and Ino was barely a shadow on Sakura's mind.

Later, once Naruto had left, Sakura grinned and stretched, finally returning Ino's half-hug.

"My butt's going numb..."

"I love you, Sakura," Ino interjected.

"I know," Sakura said sweetly, kissing her gently.

"Happy birthday, Naruto!" Sakura cheered, carrying in a huge birthday cake.

"Cake!" Kiba cheered. "Man, I love birthdays! Did you make this yourself, Sakura?"

"Hai."

"Even better then store-bought. Thank you, Sakura-chan! Makes me feel special," Naruto grinned. Sakura kissed him on the cheek and ruffled his spiky blonde hair.

"It's your birthday, moron. Of course I'll do something special for you."

The glass in Ino's hand shattered.

"Ino! Come quick! Sakura just came back from her mission! She's at the hospital, and she looked terrible when she was carried in the gates! Naruto didn't come back with her, either!" Choji bellowed.

Ino ran and grabbed her winter coat, her boots and her gloves, throwing them overtop of her pink pajamas, running straight out the door and to the hospital. She stayed there for the next two weeks, holding Sakura's hand the entire time.

She was asleep, she knew. Because she hadn't been here, in this field, since she and Sakura were small children in the academy. Also, Sakura was sitting beside her, wearing a crown of flowers and picking a bouquet with pretty much order to it- the majority of the flowers were cosmos, but they were arranged in such a messy way it reminded Ino back to their childhood years once more.

Wait... Wasn't Sakura sick or something? Or on a mission? She felt as though she hadn't heard her voice in weeks.

"What's wrong, Ino-chan?" Sakura asked, grinning widely.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know yet. Limbo, perhaps..."

"Why are we here?" She felt so clueless.

"I don't remember."

"I feel like I should be doing something," Ino admitted.

"No. There's nothing you can do, anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Ino, where is Naruto?" Sakura asked suddenly. Ino scrunched up her nose in distaste.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto..." she grumbled. "You love him more than me!"

"You know that's not true, Ino-chan. Naruto is just lonely, and I'm lonely, and it would be the same if you lost Shikamaru or Choji."

"It's not even close to the same. Why don't you tell me you love me, Sakura-chan? I'e always said it, but you've only ever said 'I know.' Are you with Naruto?"

"Ino-chan, stop it. I was just afraid."

"Of what?!"

"Naruto told Sasuke he loves him, you know. And Sasuke left, stabbed him in the stomach and fights him every time they meet. I was afraid of getting hurt."

"It's not the same. And why are you telling me this now?"

"Because, Ino-chan, Naruto died on our mission. We were captured by the Akatsuki, and the Kyuubi was extracted while Sasuke fought Itachi. Afterwards, when Sasuke saw Naruto was dead, he looked so upset..."

"What do you mean, Sakura-chan? Where the hell are we?"

"And that taught me something," Sakura went on, as if Ino hadn't spoken. "I'll regret it if I don't say it now. I love you too, and I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what?! Forehead?! What the hell?!"

_Get the blonde out of here!_

_Grab the paddles!_

_Get Tsunade-sama!_

_Clear!_

**Beee...**

"Sakura? Come back!"

"_I'm so sorry, Ino."_

...Now what?

**Actually, this is long enough to be considered a really short one-shot...**

**I just wanted to write something, and since I can really only write something in one session if I hope to complete it and I'm tired, I write this.**

**-DrabbleQueen-**


End file.
